1st Class Fun: Hounds & Puppies
by 694377
Summary: When Angeal leaves the Shinra Building to perform his early-morning training routine in the Wastelands, he gets a call from Genesis to meet him for breakfast - and to talk about "the puppy". However, a pack of Guard Hounds are waiting in the shadows...


A new day was dawning, and the sun came over the mountains of Wutai in the east. Rays beaming from the sun came across the land, the sea, and the sky, eventually reaching Midgar in the center of it all. As Midgar - the Mako-rich city that never slept, was starting a new day, SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley was performing his morning exercises in the Wastelands - just outside of Midgar. The rocky deserted area would be great to practice anything in his spare time. Hewley on the other hand was jogging around the area with his Buster Sword firmly on his back, and dressed in his usual SOLDIER 1st Class attire. Midgar's shadow was cast over young Hewley as the sun crept over the mountains to the east. His hair waved in the breeze as he continued onward, like an unstoppable force. A sound came from behind him- yet nobody was there. It sounded as if someone was cutting up a plank of wood.

The sight of small stones rolled down the hillside and stopped inches away from his boots. Angeal's eyes were focused behind him, as well as keeping a look ahead of him. Still nobody. Eventually after jogging for 10 more minutes, the sounds ended at the same time as he came to a halt. Hewley closed his eyes, and used the technique of "mind & body, acting as one" as his breathing became normal once more. Though not scared, he was well aware of his surrounding, and the fact of being attacked by a hound - a native to the Wasteland, was a probability. It has happened many times before, and those unfortunate to not have any form of combat techniques were lost to them. The 1st Class swiftly turned around when another sound came somewhere near. His cellphone was ringing. Sighing, he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell whilst checking to see if the same sound as before was close by. Flipping it open, the name "Genesis" flashed on the screen. He closed his eyes, and smiled pleasantly to himself as he pressed the button to accept the call.

**_"Genesis."_**

**_"Morning, partner. Fancy a spot of breakfast?"_**

**_"It's unlike you to wake up this time, and offer breakfast... what's the occasion?"_**

There was silence for a few seconds.

**_"Oh, nothing much. Me and Sephiroth have been hearing rumours that you've recently taken a young SOLDIER under your wing. We were just interested to hear what you make of him, over breakfast. That's all. What was his name again..."_**

**_"... Zack the Puppy?"_**

On the other end of the phone, the sound of chuckling was loud and clear. Holding his head in embarrassment, Angeal sighed. The familiar voice of the 1st Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth, called down Genesis' cellphone.

**_"... That's the one."_**

Rhapsodos came back on the phone.

**_"Sephiroth may have won our little "Dumb Apple Contest" the other day, but you might just win by your classic method of story telling this time... So how about it?"_**

Suddenly the sound that Angeal had heard previously was slowly coming towards him. It was clearly the same sound as before, like a large object heading towards him. Young Hewley turned back towards his cellphone.

**_"Genesis - I'll see what I can do. No promises, though. And Genesis..."_**

**_"Hmm?"_**

Genesis begun to recite a piece of LOVELESS.

**_"... My friend, do you fly away now?"_**

He paused for a brief second as the noise came closer and closer from over a giant cliff in the distance.

**_"... You and Sephiroth are missing out on some non-SOLDIER Wilderness Training."_**

Before Rhapsodos was able to reply and complete his quote, Angeal turned off his cell and slipped it back into his pocket, then took out his broadsword and readied himself in a defensive position. With the Buster Sword on his back, any form of surprise back-attack would be useless against him. Closer and closer it came. Without no warning, a roar came from behind him. Swooping around, Angeal cut down a hound that pounced from a ledge a few meters above - but yet only that one was behind him. His fast reflexes allowed him to turn just in time to defeat the hound, and at the same time, take a glance to see if any others were there as he came around to his previous stance. Hewley's eyes widened at the sight that over-whelmed him. A large amount of hounds stood gallantly upon a group of rocks and boulders, whilst the lesser hounds were on the ground, circling him. The grip on his broadsword tightened as more of them appeared from behind one another. It was strange - why weren't they all attacking? Suddenly, all of the hounds turned towards a giant cliff that stood above Hewley, of which held a red-furred creature. It was the leader of this pack of hounds: The Crimson Hound. Letting out a loud roar, the rest of the pack moved into a more aggressive stance towards an over-whelmed Angeal. Due to his skills as a SOLDIER, he would surely be able to take out many. But many would not be enough, as the starving hounds would surely unleash their ferocious rage upon him - possibly leaving nothing left of him.

**_"This isn't good..."_**

Within a split second, the Crimson Hound roared enough to shake the ground, and the entire pack of hounds leap towards Angeal. A blinding flash of light caused him to cover his eyes. A young man leapt down beside Hewley, and instantly took out a few hounds in one strike without fail, or any slip-ups. The cries of the fallen hounds filled the air. Many thoughts were running through Angeal's mind at this moment, but as his arm was removed from his face, the sight of his student Zack Fair made him smile for a brief second.

**_"SOLDIER 2nd Class, Zack, on the job!"  
_**  
Almost instantly after, Fair was taken down by a small group of hounds. Zack's broadsword was out of his reach, but not Angeal's. The gloved hand of Hewley reached down, and picked it up from the sandy ground into his left hand, whilst his own was in his right. Clenching his teeth, he quickly shot towards the group of hound who had completely Zack surrounded. They fell to the floor, and Angeal appeared beside him handing him his broadsword. Their brief reunion was short, but Zack performed a kip-up and headed towards the rest of the pack - along with Angeal on his side, and a blood-stained sword. Minutes passed by, and the bodies of the hounds lay in the dirt of the Wasteland. In the middle of the bodies stood both Zack and Angeal, both looking towards the Crimson Hound who was picking himself up, and readied itself for a final desperation attack on the two. The torn clothes of the student and his mentor flowed in the wind. A rather stern Angeal made eye-contact with his 2nd Class student.

**_"... Zack, why are you here?!"_**

**_"Hello to you, too! Well... I decided to see what you get up to early in the morning, seeing as you're never around at this time - you know, to see if it might help me become a better SOLDIER... And now... Well... To put it simple: I don't wanna know!"_**

**_"...You do know that this isn't how things usually turn out whenever I go out in the morning to start the day, right?"_**

**_"Yeah, sure it isn't... Hey, wait - you're blaming this on me?! Great... Thanks, Angeal..."_**

Zack knew that his mentor was playing around with him, but he took things he said rather seriously than most would. The Crimson Hound's wounds were bad, and the blood dripped down onto the ground - flowing like a river. Opening up its mouth, its razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. Leaning back a little, it prepared to make a last leap.

**_"...Zack, you're getting sloppy. Don't let your guard down."_**

**_"Me - getting sloppy? Well, I'm not the one getting jumped by a group of dogs."_**

**_"Hmm...Remember, Zack: Mind & Body... acting as one..."_**

**_"Yeah, sure. I can do tha-"_**

Within an instant, Angeal shot infront of him. The sight of the Crimson Hound was beside Zack - dead. Fair's eyes were wide open in shock of the speed of such a senior SOLDIER, and of course, was upset at the fact he didn't get a shot at the main enemy. Hewley slowly arose from his knee and turned around to see Zack, looking at him dead in the eye. The 1st Class smiled slightly, and talked in a more calm tone of voice than before.

**_"... See what I mean? You're getting sloppy."_**

His eyes moved down Zack's body, of which bared many cuts and markings from the battle with the hounds. Though it may not seem like it at times, Angeal really cared about Zack more than most people - almost as if he was like a younger brother to him. Turning around and facing in the direction of the Shin-Ra Building, Angeal spoke.

**_"Come on, let's get you fixed up."_**

With that, he walked off towards Midgar. Zack on the other hand stayed for a few moments, looking at his gloved hand, then turned up towards the clear blue sky.

**_"... Someday... I'll be a hero. And then... you'll be proud of me, Angeal. I'll make you proud..."_**

Zack's head turned back towards Angeal in the distance.

**_"Hey! Wait up, Angeal!"_**

An hour later, Angeal left the medical room after delivering young Fair to them to treat. The elevator was next to the door, and so he turned with his torn SOLDIER 1st Class clothes, and tapped the option "SOLDIER Floor". A few seconds after, the elevator doors opened up and so Hewley walked in and leaned upon the wall after taking a sigh of relief. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was calm and steady. The events within the last few hours were certainly suprising, and the 1st Class believed that through this, his bond with his student was stronger than before. He chuckled to himself for a brief moment just before the doors opened up again. Hewley's eyes opened up after imagining Zack's face when he would eventually tell him that he recommended him to Director Lazard for SOLDIER 1st Class, and stepped out of the elevator and made his way down a seemingly empty hallway towards the SOLDIER refectory. His legs ground to a halt a few meters outside of the canteen, just to check and see if he looked presentable to Genesis and Sephiroth by looking into the reflection of the glass window that showed the "LOVELESS Avenue" in Sector 8. Apart from his clothing, everything else seemed to be in order, and so SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley stepped inside. Over in the far left of the deserted refectory were Genesis and Sephiroth. With the first step he took inside the refectory, instantly Sephiroth's eyes moved towards Angeal standing by the doorway. The silver-haired SOLDIER bared a pleasant smile upon his face.

**_"... Genesis."_**

Genesis, on the other hand, was reading his personal copy of LOVELESS. Hearing his name, the crimson-cloaked 1st Class lowered his book to see Sephiroth, who nodded and moved his eyes to the direction of the doorway - to indicate that Angeal had arrived. Instantly on sight, Genesis' eyes widened at the image of his childhood friend covered in tears and cuts.

**_"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess... Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds... Ah, Angeal. Come, take a seat next to me if you will."_**

Both Genesis and Sephiroth were happy to see their friend, and so made room for him to sit down. Genesis moved up a seat, giving Angeal some respect. With a pleased smile, Angeal marched over towards them, sitting down beside Rhapsodos. It wasn't hard for Hewley to notice that his two friends were gazing at his tattered clothing. Chuckled to himself, the black-cloaked SOLDIER spoke with sarcasm.

**_"... Anger management, Angeal?"_**

Sat opposite from Sephiroth, Rhapsodos joined with Sephiroth at the remark and reference to the clothing.

**_"So then, Angeal... How's your student, Zack the Puppy? ... And of course, we'd love you to fill us in on your newly chosen style of clothing..."_**

Both Hewley and Sephiroth sat with their arms crossed, whilst Genesis shut his LOVELESS book, and placed it on the table. Taking a strawberry from the tasty delights on the table, he place it in his mouth. Angeal begun to speak.

**_"Well, it all began when I woke up this morning..."_**


End file.
